Skateboards have been around for years. In the 1970, the skateboard became a staple in nearly all children's outdoor activities. While the popularity of the skateboard has ebbed and flowed over the decades, the technology for the skateboard and its components has continued to improve. It is not uncommon today to have a skateboard made from sophisticated composite materials and equipped with state-of-the-art wheels, bearings, and trucks.
In efforts to provide product brand identity and uniqueness within the skateboard industry, various skateboard manufacturers have incorporated colorful and artistic images on the upper surface and lower surface of the deck. While these images are indeed aesthetically pleasing, they are rather ordinary when comparing boards manufactured by various manufacturers. In fact, in some cases, the only distinction between various skateboard manufacturers is the proprietary artwork or logo.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a skateboard with a unique, customizable appearance. It would also be advantageous to provide individual skateboarders with the ability to visibly stand out in the crowd of skaters.